


Wet

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: The downpour took them by surprise.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Wet

The downpour took them by surprise. One minute a gentle summer breeze wafted across the pond, and then the next minute big, fat raindrops pelted down on them.  
  
They gathered their belongings in a hurry – a shirt, a half-empty bottle of beer, a straw hat, and a well-thumbed book – and darted across the lawn toward the cabin.  
  
When they reached the porch, she wrung out her drenched blouse. A puddle formed at her feet.  
  
With a mischievous grin, he tucked a wet strand behind her ear.  
  
Looking up, her eyes landed on his bare chest.   
  
Maybe they had been distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck on other projects. A drabble helps to keep the words flowing.


End file.
